Usuari Discussió:BroOk
150px Aprèn a firmar|link=Ajuda:Ajuda#Què és la discussió? No et descuidis de FIRMAR! Recorda sempre, sempre, SEMPRE firmar els teus missatges. Si em vols demanar que elimini o reanomeni una imatge fes-ho a Usuari Discussió:BroOk/Imatges. Em de parlar Mira macu, primera cosa la teva discussió és un lio! Sort que no la tinc que fer servir mai... Ara anem per feina, recorda que tens que acabar l'Eneru que no ho fas mai i m'estàs cansant, a més necesito que facis feina de veritat, tens que arreglar-me la plantilla diàleg que començo a estar cansada que tots ho veieu bé i jo no, i també tens que arreglar la plantilla dels usuaris lògia perqué la ultima fila no queda bé. I tens que fer moltes més coses relacionades amb les fruites però esque podria fer-te un article i no tinc temps així que ja parlarem. L'altre dia parlavem dels articles destacats i tinc que dir-te que la Tsuru està com el Marco i que als 2 els i falten les relacions i una imatge del manga. Segurament hi ha més articles destacats que no estan del tot complerts però aquests 2 són els pitxors, tot i que estàn molt bé tot s'ha de dir. Finalment com a dissenyadora i no com a temes personals, he vist que a l'espanyola el fons de la wikiactivity és translucid i se li veu el fons, ho dic perquè m'agrada :D, a més necesito que renomenis casi totes les imatges de la Mera Mera se que tens un apartat perquè et digui aixó però es que com he dit la teva discussió és un lio, a més vui que eliminis aquesta imatge que si que és molt maca i espectacular però té logo i de telecinco que no sé com ho hem tolerat aixó. Ah, una cosa més hem de parlar sobre el nostre artícle perquè comença a acomularse'm feina. 08:24, juny 2, 2012 (UTC) Re:Mar del Cel OK, simplement era que estava fent una altra cosa i m'hi apareixia el mar del cel, i llavors vaig recordar de que esteu fent lo del Món del OP i dic: vaig a treurel's una mica de feina. A més, La subpàgina del Mar del Cel no estava feta, per tant no tenia plantilla d'Article sense acabar, aixi que la vaig fer, així de fàcil. Ja no la tocare dons, que veig que tens ganes de treballar :P Cuideet!!! 10:21, juny 11, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Química Ja ha passat una setmana des de l'avís a l'admin d'aquesta wiki, si vols començar a parlar amb en Bola et deixo els honors :3 (t'ho dic per aquí aviam si per aquí ho veus, ja que se que tens problemes amb Internet) 15:05, juny 16, 2012 (UTC) Episodi 553 Una petita suggerència, que no m'acaba de convencer. La ultima imatge, la de la tripulació, no seria millor amb en Ruffy de cara? Esque sembla que vulgui enfrontar-se amb ells axi d'esquena...i casi que no e?!? XD Va cuideet!!! 12:27, juny 26, 2012 (UTC) Personatges per ordre d'aparició Gràcies. Bé, el fet és que ja sabia que em faltaven alguns personatges, basicament perque ho anava col·locant poc a poc, ja que estava mirant els episodis corresponents per refrescar la memoria una mica, obrint i tancant el simcity, i a més, al costat de la pantalla del PC amb el joc de Pokémon obert, pel que m'enterava poc de tot plegat. Al final ho he mirat una mica de la wiki anglesa pero ja m'he cansat de tantes pantalles i ho he deixat a mitjes (tranquil que pensava continuar-ho ara, i no deixar-ho sense acabar tot el d'Impel Down com vaig fer l'any passat a finals d'estiu quan van tornar les classes xD). Total, que més o menys sabia que m'en faltaven forces, sobretot tots els que sortien en flashbacks. El que no coneixia era lo de la plantilla de la barra lateral com la de la wiki anglesa, això si que em servirà perqué quedava molt malament tants personatges, que acabaven allargant molt la pàgina. Per tant ja ho arreglaré tot jo poc a poc, i aniré fent tots els capítols i episodis sobre Impel Down, a més de personatges com l'Hannyabal, etc... Quan acabi amb tot això, potser segueixo treballant en altres articles de diverses sagues, pero com segurament ja hauràs deduït, la meva saga preferida sens dubte és Impel Down, encara que la de l'Arxipèlag Sabaody també m'agrada força. Total, que gràcies i salutacions. GameFrog 19:14, juny 26, 2012 (UTC) Eixample Bueno, tan se val si dic Wikia que wiki, igual que "periodico" i diari.... només es que estic fent servir vocavolari col·loquial ; ) De res... Jo@n (disc.) 18:27, juny 28, 2012 (UTC) Re:Articles incomplets Estan guais e?!? Aviam si així els usuaris s'animen a editar en articles que tinguin aquesta categoria, a més que això d'aconseguir logros enganxa, tot i que espero que, com has dit, no es dediquin a fer edicions menors a puntapala per aconseguir els mes punts. Jo també tinc pensat posar-me amb alguns d'aquest articles, aviam si entre tots ens els traiem. Em sembla bé el forum que has creat per informar-ne. Aviam si em poso aquest estiu també amb tots els propòsits "wikinians" i em trec les imatges dels episodis, faig els endings i arreglo els capítols ja fets, com a mínim això. Va, bones vacances, cuideet!! 14:43, juny 29, 2012 (UTC) Edició menor Ja fa temps que edito, però hi ha una cosa que sempre m'he preguntat: Lo de "edició menor" que apareix quan edites, què vol dir??? A part, és bona idea aquest de articles incomplerts, LOL !!!! Si tens temps, conteste'm, merci Jo@n (disc.) 22:31, juny 30, 2012 (UTC) Re:Heroi del Wiki Jo perque em vaig emportar el portatil quan vaig estar a l'Alguer que sinó també els hauria perdut. De fet anava sifa no fa igual a l'espanyola i un dia em vaig despistar perque pujar una versió nova d'una imatge no serveix per al comput dels dies, i ale, ja els vaig perdre. Pro bé, de totes maneres tu vas ser el que ho vas comensar, i encara hi ha coses que tu saps fer i jo no. A més, ara que tenim el nou projecte tenim força feina a completar pàgines, de manera que tots haurem de fer feina perquè quedi una wiki collonuda!! Cuidet crack!! 20:54, jul 2, 2012 (UTC) Descarregar episodis Brook m'han dit que tu tens tots els capitols de one piece descarregats em podries dir el ellaç on vas descarregar one piece amb català??? Esque sempre he tingut ganes de tenir one piece descarregat Ja em diras alguna resposta per el xat que le deixat obert epr esperar resposta WTF?! II Hola Brook-kun! Rebuscant pel wiki, he descobert que la/el tal Gram al nostre wiki l'identifiquem com a una noia http://ca.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Gram i a l'anglesa com a un noi diferent http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Gram i a la noia li diuen Hocha i nosaltres li diem així al noi, en definitiva, els noms canviats. No sé si refiar-me gaire, ja que a l'anglesa acaben de fer el canvi. Tu què faries? Vagi bé! --Gaimon for Shichibukai! Drmorfeo (disc.) 11:20, jul 6, 2012 (UTC) Missatge Rebut! El missatge m'ha arrivat, moltes gràcies per contestar :D Hamddan4 (La meva discussió) 15:14, jul 6, 2012 (UTC) Re: Impel Down D'acord, ara acabo un article que he començat i m'hi poso amb Impel Down, i perdo per haver tret la plantilla, el próxim cop ja t'avisaré. Hamddan4 (La meva discussió) 13:04, jul 7, 2012 (UTC) Personatges en ordre de aparició Hola, he vist que desprès de editar jo l'episodi 302 de one piece posant els personatges de aparició has posat els personatges en una mena de requadre, ara hem dedicare a ficar en cada episodi els personatges en el ordre de aparició, m'agradaria que em diguesis com has fet aquesta mena de requadre si pot ser. P.D.: També m'agradaria que m'expliquesis com es fa lo de posar al teu usuari la plantilla de que estas fent lo de acavar articles incomplerts. Gràcies. M.M.Pujol Marcmpujol 17:33, jul 9, 2012 (UTC)